


Above the Sea~ Just You and Me~

by Ravenswoodlol



Series: The Yellow Paladin [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Injury, Dom/Sub Hunk, Dom/Sub Shiro, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Galran are merpeople, Group Dad Shiro, Happy Ending, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Mess, I might change the chapters!, Lance is an idiot, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Moon, Mating Rituals, Merperson Hunk (Voltron), Merperson Kolivan, POV Hunk (Voltron), POV Shiro (Voltron), Smut, merman hunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenswoodlol/pseuds/Ravenswoodlol
Summary: Swimming as fast as he could Hunk could;'t lose the galra hot on his tail, No matter how he swirled and wove through the coral and sand.Hunk did't want to kill them but it looked like he had no choice, Creating my bayard from what little magic i had left I killed all of them, one had managed to shoot a spear into my tail and i was losing more blood than i could afford to lose.Swimming away quickly i wasn't able to leave soon enough as a giant bull shark had caught the scent of my blood and was stalking me.Slowly taking out my dagger, After a few moments He charges and i duck below him cutting his stomach with my blade as deep as it could go. The bull bleeds sinking to the bottom of the ocean while i swim as far and fast as i can even with my vision faltering.The last thing i see is the ocean shoreline before it goes black.
Relationships: Hunk/Shiro, Lance/Keith
Series: The Yellow Paladin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821973
Kudos: 1





	Above the Sea~ Just You and Me~

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to comment if you like! and to tell me if i should continue!!

"Oh My God..." I say rubbing my eyes's not believing what i was seeing.

"Oh come on Shiro! It's not the _weirdest_ thing we've brought home!?" Lance shrugged pointing that out doesn't make the situation any better...

"So _Where_ did you find.... _Him_?"Shiro asks gesturing to the unconscious merman currently residing in our hot tub, He took up the _Entire_ Tub! His tail was _Very_ Large! 

"Along the beach, He was wrapped in a net and lots of garbage! He was also bleeding!!! So me and Keith hauled him into the car wrapped him in a tarp and carried him in!" Lance stated proudly showing off his non existent biceps.

"When he says _We_ he really means me... All Lance did was complain about how heavy he was and had me shoulder most of it" Keith said ignoring the protesting of his boyfriend.

Shiro sigh's looking back at the.... Merman, Dark brown hair strayed down his face, but not over his eye's he had a yellow bandanna that kept it at bay. His dark skin collided with his yellow-orange tail beautifully, He had webbed ears along with his fingers and had webbing on the sides of his gorgeous tail all the way to his fins,His tail was a Bright neon that seemed to glow in the darker parts of the hot tub, He was slightly chubby but he made up with his sun kissed darker skin and strong muscular body.

He had a large hole that pierced all the way through to his other side, His wounds along his sides and face were closed, But they still did't look all to well. Not to mention he was sickly pale and breathing shallowly. 

"So....Can we keep him??" Pidge asked hopefully glancing to the merman and me silently pleading.

Looking over to Allura and Coren it seems they already decided. Shiro sighs again rubbing the bridge of his nose with his prophetic hand he slowly nods. Lance fist pumps the air doing a little happy dance with Pidge.

"Alright now go to bed it's late enough as it is." I say glancing up at the clock on the living room table ( Lance and Pidge wanted a hot tub in the living room so they could play games and watch TV in there)

It read 9:01 when they all left i slowly approached the merman, I slowly reach my hand out to check his pulse as soon i touched him he jerked spontaneously his eyes popped open and suddenly he had pinned me onto the ground.

Blinking I open my mouth and look up at the Merman's Chocolate Brown eyes and swallowed "Why hello"

* * *

Hunk blinks at the human he was sprawled on top of, soaking the large patches of Cloth that were around the Human. HE looked powerful very strong as well, He had the scar to prove it, His hair was entirely white but not from age, No from worry and Strain. He looked quiet young, But he was definitely older than me... Maybe around 20 winters. This human was Intelligent, Smart cunning and could lift about two great whites at ease. Tensing up under his gaze wondering what threat would come from his mouth..... What weapon does he secretly have hidden on his self??\

"Well Hello" The human speaks, I blink at him.

Wha....well. That wasn't expected

"what...." I ask stunned at how friendly and open he had sounded, The human looked slightly shocked as with my response. He sigh's in what seems to be relief.

"Oh well phew, I was wondering what would happen if you did'int understand me...Well if you could get off of me i'll introduce myself and tend to your wounds" 

"How do i know you wont try and kill me..." Hunk asks hesitantly cautiously looking around the room full of...odd objects.

The Man frowned, I look back at him and he looks sad for some reason.

He moved slightly "May i put you back in the hot tub?" He says gesturing to the small pond of water in the shape of a box.

"I can do it myself" He smiles reassuringly, raising an eyebrow at me "Alright fine.." I say sitting up crossing my arms, trying to look intimidating.

He grabs my arm guiding me back into the warm water, sighing i content i slip in and slowly slide down to where i only my eyes with above the water.

This water wasn't the same as breathing in the ocean water but it was fine all the same. 

I look up to find the Human sitting cross legged beside me, I could easily pull him under the water and drown him but- that would be stupid i have no clue where i am and if there are others...Besides he did't try to take my scales or bind me to a rod left out in the open with no water to shrivel up and die a slow and painful death.

Gulping sown some more water to help quench my thirst better, I raise my head out of the water and look him square in the eye.

"What is your name?" He looks surprised by my sudden speech but he quickly gets over it and smiles at me brightly and give the cutest smile.

"I'm Takashi Shirogane but everyone calls me Shiro! Whats yours?" He answers easily asking his own question in turn which is only fair.

"I am Hunk Garrett pleasure to meet you Shiro" 

If possible Shiro only brightens, standing up he goes to move into another room but stops himself before walking back over to me."Hey Hunk- I can call you Hunk am i right?" I nod"Lovely! Well are you hungry i have some leftover salmon still warm in the oven and i can go get some alcohol and stuff to clean your wounds so they don't get infected."

My eyes widen at the offer, supplies for cleaning wounds is exceptionally rare under water since it sort of dissipates in the water and ruins it.

And food... My stomach growls slightly at the thought of food. Shiro smiles st my stomachs betrayal saying he'll be right back.

After a few minutes he comes back with a slab of...Glass i believe filled with all sorts of fish and greens that were all edible, He also had a small box carried in a... Magic? Hand that clearly wasn't his, But moved as if he was born with it. 

Fascinating

Shiro offer's the slab to me and i take it cautiously wondering what i will need to do in return.

"What will i need to do?"

Shiro looks confused but his mouth widens in a 'oh' but he smiles waving his hand" Oh you don't need to do anything, If anything i should be thanking you....Lance, Pidge and Keith never finish their food, much less the vegetables, If you don't eat it, it will probably just rot in the fridge."

I give him a questioning look"Why would they waste perfectly good nutrients?"

Shiro nods his head in understanding" I know right! They waste perfectly good food all the time! In the military we got porridge with moldy bread! And they get expensive fish with fresh vegetables!" Shiro growls narrowing his eye's at what i believe humans call stairs that lead up to the next floor.

"Well thank you Shiro. I haven't eaten anything but snails in months and this burnt food looks Delicious!" I smile up at him in appreciation, Shiro smiles back chuckling he points to the burnt fish.

"That is-int burnt it's cooked trust me when i say- You Don't _Ever_ want to eat lances cooking his is burnt and it's almost as bad as military rations." He says face scrunching in disgust as he laughs fondly.

I take a cautious bite of the Vegetables eye's widening and freezing up, shiro looks over at me worriedly and before he can say anything I Open my mouth as wide as it can go and dump the whole lot of meat and vegetables in one fell swoop. Chewing fast i gulp it all down and start licking the slab of the remains.

When i'm finished he sighs in content placing the slab next to shiro Who looks stunned at how i manged to eat the whole thing in less then thirty seconds.

"Thank you for the meal that was the best i ever had" I say drooling slightly at the thought of what i just ate, quickly wiping my mouth i look back up to him.

"Oh well, Since you've eaten could clean you wounds?"

"Sure" I say offering my tail hesitantly, He has fed me, housed me and has treated me with respect, i see o reason why not to rust him.

Shiro smiles reassuringly gently cleaning my wound from the spear previously.

After he was finished cleaning and bandaging what cuts he could he stood up and went into a different room putting the small box away i assume, He returned shortly after and sat next to me on the ground, 

"Are you comfortable?" Shiro asked breaking our comfortable silence.

"Um i suppose..."

"I could give you a few pillows and turn up the heat slightly to keep you warm?"

A Blush dusts my cheeks at give generous offer, No one but my mama has done that for me.

"If it is no trouble for you- Bye the way what is a 'Pillow'?" I say the foreign word and it sounds odd on my tongue.

"It's No trouble at all- and a pillow is a soft materiel we use use to rest our heads on, For sleeping or relaxing, Here let me show you" Shiro says getting up from his spot on the floor and making his way to a large 'L' Like Slab of comfortable materiel's.

He brings over a few smaller square and rectangle shapes, and hands them to me.

"Try not to get them wet their a pain in the ass to clean." I laugh along with him careful to not get any of the water on the 'pillows' I put them behind my head.

"I see why you humans you them. They are very comfortable" Shiro smiles tiredly and yawns adorably.

"Yeah good night, I'm going to head off to sleep see you tomorrow Hunk" Shiro says waving to me before climbing up the stairs, I smile softly to myself looking around the room and feeling my eyes droop, Yawning myself i get comfortable in the small nest and drift off to a peaceful slumber.


End file.
